


Feline fun

by captain_0bvious



Series: Nekoma Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, Inuoka gets a cat, Kenma loves cats, M/M, Nekoma Week 2019, Relationships if you squint, cat shelters, i guess, pet stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_0bvious/pseuds/captain_0bvious
Summary: Nekoma is having a day off from practice, so what better way to spend the day off than hang around cats, right?





	Feline fun

It was the end of the school day on a Friday, Coach Nekomata had given them the day off, and Kenma was looking forward to a long weekend of gaming. Just as he was about to escape the school grounds and go home, Kuroo bounded over, with Lev, Yaku and Inuoka in tow. “Kennnmaaaaaaaaaa!!!”

 

“No I won’t do extra practice.”

 

“No, not that, wanna come with us to the cat shelter and pet stores?”

 

Kenma looked up at that, briefly moving his hair to look first at Kuroo, then at the others, before giving a subtle nod. A small gleam of excitement shining in his eyes, only noticeable to Kuroo and Yaku, both of whom knew him well enough.

 

The group headed off to the nearest shelter, led by Kuroo and Kenma, who was walking faster than normal with a bit of energy, actually leaning into the arm Kuroo had thrown around his shoulder. Inuoka drifted between them and Yaku and Lev, the former having to keep dragging the distracted latter back into the group. The lonely First year forgot his loneliness however when they got to the shelter and were lead into a room full of cats and kittens.

 

Kenma immediately sat in the middle of the room, a look of pure joy as the kittens flocked to him, he laid down so they could crawl on him, stroking as many as he could, a rumbling of purring filled the mostly quiet space. With soft chuckles at their setters reaction, Yaku and Kuroo were the next two to sit either side of the furry pile that was Kenma, the atmosphere immediately changing to a more relaxed one. The First years were fast to follow, Inuoka somewhat hesitantly, previous experience showed that he was too energetic for them, so he was surprised when a small ginger blur raced towards him and pounced on his chest, knocking him over.

 

When he recovered, he looked at the bundle of fur currently claiming him as its own, nuzzling and smooching every part of him it could, nipping at his fingers when he didn’t immediately start paying it attention. A cackle reminded him he wasn’t alone, and he looked up to see Kuroo holding his ribs, bent over almost double, while an angry looking pair of green eyes glared at being shook, upon closer inspection, Inuoka realised a black cat had nestled itself into Kuroo’s mane of hair.

 

“Whats the captain laughing about?”

 

“You of course, how fast that ginger kitten claimed you! It looked so much like when Karasuno’s ginger shorty raced around the court.”

 

“You’re not exactly tall either Yaku-san!”

 

**THWACK!!!**

 

“OW! I’m sorry!”

 

While Yaku and Lev fought, Inuoka looked at the ball currently sleeping on his stomach, yea, he could see it, it did look like Hinata, was certainly the right colouring, and it had his speed too. When he finally sat back up, Kenma was sitting up, fixing his hair which had been played with by the kittens that were slowly going to sleep on their beds. He simply blinked at the one in Kuroo’s hair, unphased by both it and the, Inuoka was just going to just call it a fight, however, the slightest of smiles tugged at his lips when he saw the snoozing ginger ball. “Looks like Shouyou.”

 

“It does, doesn’t it? Would certainly be a handful.”

 

“From what I’ve seen, you both have the same amount of energy, you should be able to keep up easily.”

 

A smile spread across Inuoka’s face, followed by a blush, which caused another cackle to escape Kuroo, stopped by a swat to the arm from Yaku. When they decided to leave for the next store, Inuoka asked them to wait outside, he just wanted to ask something.

 

He came out a few minutes later, with a bounce in his step, beaming, the rest of the day was spent looking at cats and kittens. Once it was late enough, they waved goodbyes, and he went back to the first shelter, collecting a carry cage, and walking home. The lights weren’t on when he got there, which he expected, so, he set up the bowl, litter tray and food he had bought, before opening the carrier, giggling at an orange blur darting out and racing around it’s new home. Quickly, Inuoka pulled out his phone and took a video of it, before sending it to Hinata, captioning it ‘ _look what i got, and guess what i called it._ ’

 

_Ding!_

 

‘ _WOW! It’s so fast and cute! Whats it called?’_

 

‘ _Hinata, after my favourite person.’_

 

‘ _HWOAH!!! REALLY?!?!?!’_

 

The two spent the rest of the night talking, Inuoka stroking the worn out kitten with a soft smile, no longer feeling lonely.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kuroo tip toed into Kenma’s room, avoiding the breathing fur rug made of assorted cats, and handing a slice of apple pie to him, settling beside the cats and stroking them while eating his own pie. He smirked, looking at Kenma in his cat onesie, and flicked the ears when he finished, ignoring the whine, before tickling his stomach with a cackle, pinning him down before licking his face, triumphantly beaming at the giggle that escaped. The two stayed like that for a while before curling up around each other and falling asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yaku and Lev settled on the couch together, the smaller one on the lap of the bigger one, while on the screen they watched various cat videos, giggling at the hilarity. Lev spent most of the time running his hands through Yaku’s hair, or sniffing the tangy citrus shampoo he used in it. “Mori, you should get a cat when you go to college, it’d suit you.”

 

“How would it suit me?”

 

“You seemed completely at ease at the stores is all, I’ve only seen you that at peace when your with me alone.”

 

“Okay, only if you help me pick, and name it.”

 

“Done Yaku-senpai.”

 

“Call me senpai again.”

 

“Senpai.”

 

Video abandoned Yaku spun and hugged Lev, the two spending the rest of the night, snuggled together on the couch, Lev’s larger body curled protectively around his Senpai’s.


End file.
